Livin' In A World Without You
by HeatOfLife
Summary: Without me, you're nothing. Just because my good friend Tristastrange02 deserves it!


Being himself on a cold night, like the usual Hoodude spent his evenings with the best of his buddies, Scarah. The two shared many laughs and what not, talking about things of the sort. Everything was all cheery until they'd gotten to the subject of whom Hoodude was currently a thing with. His friend was serious what she'd mean't, and how this vampire of love was no good. She was insightful on her lecture, but Hoodude wouldn't buy it. It took him quite a while to open up to a new love, considering how he'd last been dumped. Scarah wanted to support her good pal, truly, but she just knew inside that a storm was headed their way with this choice. Little did miss Screams know, this would be the cause of her friend and her to argue and tremendous amount of times.

"He told me he's nothing without me, Scarah!"

"He's just feeding you his sweet lies. Open your eyes, Hoodude, he's-"

"He loves me Scarah!" He shook his head not wanting to believe a word she said to him. "Val put me together...metaphorically!" He gestured to his silk heart.

Scarah's eyes narrowed. "That fellow is poison, Hoodude, I'm tellin' ya! He's using you! Abusing you!"

"Val would never!" He, for the first time, raised his voice, but only slightly.

"He's got you all mixed up! Hoodude, listen to me. I love you, and we'll get through this. I understand this love may seem real now-"

"And it always will be." He interrupted.

"He's made you ill in the mind, lad."

"No."

"He has."

"No." The stitched up creature refused to listen to the ghoul.

"You have to leave him, Hoodude."

Getting to his feet, he began to leave. "It's been a nice night Scarah but I really should go." He didn't turn back, but Scarah scurried, making an attempt to follow.

"Hoodude listen to me! Please..."

"No!" He finally made eye contact with her as he stood at the doorway. "Maybe it's best we don't talk for a bit, if you're not going to except Val. If you won't except him, you're not excepting me." The voodoo doll's final words before shutting the door behind him. Scarah just stood silent, faced towards the door. She was stunned, speechless.

Being the next day of school, it meant for these two bickering friends to see each other at some point or another. Hoodude made his way to his locker, which so happened to be right next to the bean si's. She noticed he was headed her way, at least to get to his locker. She pushed her boyfriend gently away from her, as a sign that he should leave. Doing so, he disappeared. The retro ghoul smiled faintly at her good pal. He shied away.

"Hoodude please, hear me out."

"Hear what? I'm done listening. All you've done is bash Val from the moment he laid eyes on me. What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Hoodude...who are you anymore?" She closed the metal door on her locker as he opened his.

"Jealous!" She scoffed. "Honestly you've blinded by a fools curse, that being love!" She murmured as she strutted off, clutching her book tightly in anger. Hoodude stared into his locker, not even wanting to look her way.

In a short time within this scene, Valentine came from behind with a weak smile. "I saw what happened."

"Val!"

"It's okay, darlin'. Don't believe what she's got to say. She's just upset because what she has with that little boy toy of hers ain't real. You just focus on what's real to you." The vampire lifted Hoodude's soft, puppet like hand up to his fabricated heart with a soft smile. Hoodude smiled back to him, sweetly.

Throughout the week, the sewed together monster really started to think about what his friend said. But the more he thought about it, the more sweet gestures Valentine followed up for. What would he do? He finally unleashed his heart to a newcomer, and didn't want anything to end nearly as tragic as his last love life did.

For Hoodude, being with Valentine was like the dark sky were filled a beautiful blue once more, and Scarah just came from the blue, being those horrible rain clouds that stormed in ruining the love in the air. But as a friend, was she on the right or wrong? After that one night, what Scarah had mentioned, it was like his body had been paralyzed. He loved Val, but he also loved the great bond he had with his best ghoul friend. That hurt him to be fighting with his friend, but it also tore him to pieces not being able to love Valentine. Why couldn't this be easier for him? Why couldn't he just have both? Hoodude just couldn't possibly think that there was a world without him. But maybe Scarah was just giving him guidance, and she was really the light, not the rain clouds. Maybe he'd survive after all, not being in love for just a moment in his life.


End file.
